Un sweet sugar
by Star333
Summary: The changes over the years have been big, Ralph is too busy to play with Vanellope. Rancis is turning into a bad boy . A lot of drama, but that's just the beginning of it all read to see what else happens.
1. Chapter 1

Star: so I am now starting on this story a real drama filled story** Smokescreen2814 and Sea Eagle thank you both for helping me with the title**. But I want you to tell me every opinion that could make this story better. I am begging don't comment telling me what to do with Vanellope I already know what's going to happen to her and its pretty shocking to some I guess. Costive crissum please I will start balling if its hurtful also I have a fan page on instagram vanellope_nellie follow me if you like Vanellope Rancis Taffyta Candlehead Jubileena and Gloyd the most pics you will see of but anyways I don't own wreck-it Ralph or anything….

Vanellope had been so bored lately Ralph was in the bad anon group and they were busy, busy, and busy. Every day the arcade closed he had to go with them, Vanellope wanted to keep her best friend happy so she didn't say anything. But over the years the sugar rush charters have changed a lot, Taffyta had gotten twenty percent nicer and the other seventy percent was her normal brat bitching self. But Vanellope had found her as her type in the good friend way she would never date Taffyta she didn't like the bitch that much.

"Taffyta guess what I just happened." Vanellope said as she hopped around Taffyta.

"You punched Swizzle for saying your boobs are bigger than mine?" Taffyta asked.

"Nope not yet but Rancis took me out and it was sort of like a date then he walked me back home." Taffyta squealed in excitement with her best friend while she still hopped around.

"I so think you guys are great couple. Now only if I could get myself with Gloyd, I love a guy who will be devious to anyone and gets away with it."

"Hey um Taffy I don't know if he likes you back because Jubi likes him to and I think she has a better chance of getting him than you I'm sorry."

"Well let's see what he thinks when I walk up to him and kiss."

"I would think turn around and run." Vanellope thought but she didn't want to say it aloud she really didn't want to hurt Taffyta. "I think he might be surprised at you."

"Imma do it."

* * *

Gloyd and Swizzle were carrying there self-obsessed love shocked best friend Rancis to his house. When they got there Rancis had heart flowing around him like video game characters had when they were in love.

"Ok dude she said yes now stop it." Swizzle said getting aggravated with Rancis he really did have a super crush on Vanellope.

"I know how to make him snap out of it his love cycle." Gloyd said then smirked; he got a water bottle and threw the water on Rancis's hair. Rancis jumped out of his moment and tackled Gloyd to the floor, he started strangling Gloyd.

"Don't ever do that again or I will cut your head off of your candy corn liking ass." Rancis said then threw Gloyd's head on the floor.

"Damn Rancis calm down; we just wanted you to snap out of it. But are you sure you are ok?" Swizzle said.

"What are you talking about? I'm normal Rancis the whole deal."

"Well ive been talking to the girls and Crumbelina said she knows a bad boy when she sees one and she said you've been turning into one."

"Ok well I really don't care what Crumbelina has to say she's always talking about someone."

"Ok Rancis say what you want."

* * *

"Hey Jubi did you hear that Rancis took Vanellope out on a date?" Crumbelina asked her best friend.

"You love being a gossip queen don't you?" Jubileena asked.

"Yes but I don't trust Rancis with Vanellope, he was strangling your man Gloyd."

"What? I will kill Rancis for that Gloyd is my man I swear it will be him and I."

"Also I heard Taffyta likes Gloyd."

"Are you kidding me? Also how do you know all of this are you a stalker or something?"

"No I'm a spy like person."

"Whatever but I'm so going to kill Taffyta."

* * *

"Candle do you think this dress makes my butt look big?" Snowanna asked Candlehead as she model her.

"Do you want the truth or a lie that will make you not cry?" Candlehead asked.

"Either or."

"Yes your ass looks like a hippo." Snowanna ran into the dressing room crying and Candlehead just walked back home she didn't wanna judge dresses she wanted to sleep.

Vanellope was just sitting in her room Taffyta had left to get Gloyd but she was really lonely she wished Rancis was with her. But Vanellope just got up from her bed and walked to the racers garage everyone's car was in their own spot. Vanellope walked over to hers next to Rancis in the corner, when she was about to go into hers she jumped Rancis had been in there already working on his car.

"Whoa Rancis you scared me there so what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Working on my car, you need some help with anything?" Rancis asked Vanellope.

"Um mostly getting my hood opened, it won't open." Vanellope started blushing hoping Rancis would help her from behind her. But he didn't get what Vanellope was trying to lead him to, so he just opened it himself. "Thanks." Vanellope said but her mind was thinking you idiot you should have just kissed him he was right there close enough.

"Um Van? Van are you ok?" Rancis asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine perfectly fine." Vanellope had changed the battery in her go kart. Then she closed the hood on her kart Rancis was still there. Kiss him already you dumb idiot he mind kept telling her. Vanellope walked over to Rancis and laid her stomach on his kart; she lied on the palms of her hands and admired him. Rancis felt like a person was watching him he looked up and saw Vanellope looking at him.

"Hey um Van?" Rancis asked really nervous.

"Yes Butterfingers?"

"So did you have fun today at the carnival?"

"Yeah I love rides I loved how we got stuck at the top of the Farris wheel and kids behind us were crying it was kind of funny and the parents were shouting with them."

"Yeah I liked that too and how the parents were crying with them."

"So Rancis."

"So Van."

Vanellope got off of his car and he stood up with her and they just looked at each other. 'Kiss her asshole' is all Rancis was thinking. Rancis pulled Vanellope close to him by her waist and kissed her on the lips. Rancis had ran off before Vanellope could even say a word, he was embarrassed to say anything.

Star: So what do you think please leave me a comment on what you think so I can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Star: I don't have anything to say…..

Vanellope was surprised by Rancis the whole next day she didn't think he would kiss her just like that. She wasn't complaining about it, a kiss on the check would have been fine with her any kiss from him was great.

"President fart feathers!" Someone shouted at Vanellope she got up and jumped into her best friend Ralph.

"Ralph what are you doing here? I thought you had to be with the bad anon." Vanellope said then she hugged Ralph's neck.

"Yes but Bowser threw up so we canceled, but how has my favorite president been doing?"

"I've been great how about you?"

"I missed you and we have so much to do, but first we should-"Ralph's phone went off from a text message. "I'm sorry Vanellope," Ralph said and put Vanellope back on her bed he had a sad face on just like Vanellope. "But they got it cleaned up and now I got to go."

"But Ralph you just got here. I didn't even get to tell you my lucky news."

"Tell me later kid I have to go." Ralph then left Vanellope in her room she started to cry Ralph was her favorite person in the whole arcade.

* * *

Swizzle and Rancis had taken Gloyd to the doctor the next night; he was having trouble waking up.

"Well he does have a concussion and it may cause a concussion." Dr. Mario said as he looked at the ex-rays of Gloyd's head.

"He can't get any more stupid than what he is now." Rancis said.

"Rancis come on we both know that's true but- not the point you messed up his head." Swizzle said. "Rancis are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, whatever I'm out of here." Rancis left the room he went to his house to think about what Swizzle said. "A bad is what they see, then a bad boy is what they'll get." Rancis got up he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought about his blond hair. He didn't want to do this but he thought it would be good for a change. Rancis took off his hat, combed back his hair, and dyed it raven black just like Vanellope's. He couldn't fix his blue eyes which made the whole thing look like nothing. He didn't want to get contacts it would make him seem like a girl. But Rancis thought about his clothes, he died them black then he put them back on. Rancis still thought about his hair, so he spiked it up and it looked a lot better. Rancis grabbed a bat from his closet and he went to the garage. The first kart he hit with the bat was Crumbelina's kart for making him think this was right, next was Swizzles, Taffyta's Gloyd's, Sticky's, Minty's, Jubileena's ,Snowanna's, Candlehead's, Adorobeezle's, Torvald's, Nougetsia's, Citrusella's, he was smart enough to destroy his own he was about to hit Vanellope's but she walked in.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked confused then looked at Rancis.

"Um well I was just um doing a work out." Rancis lied.

"Rancis are you sure you're ok? You gave Gloyd a concussion and now you're doing this? Come on Rancis lets just take a walk and talk a little." Vanellope led Rancis to the candy cane forest she had grabbed his hand but he pulled away. She climbed up a tree, the tree she met Ralph in for the first time.

"Ok Vanellope, what did you want to talk about?" Rancis asked.

"I just don't think this is you why are you doing this? Don't you think the old Rancis was fine? I mean you're just not how you were before. Like I don't know how to-"Rancis had cut off Vanellope by kissing her, this was the second time he kissed Vanellope with them just being friends. Vanellope had fell on her back and Rancis still kissed her. Maybe she would like Rancis as a bad boy plus she wasn't all good herself. Rancis had pulled away and got off of Vanellope.

"And you were saying?" Rancis asked he had pulled Vanellope up on his lap.

"Um nothing, But this is the second time you've kissed me. Does that mean we're something now?" Vanellope asked.

"Well yes it does."

"Ok but there is something I have to say about your new look."

"So what's that?"

"Well your eyes make you look so clean, like you haven't done anything at all." Rancis picked Vanellope up and he jumped down from the tree.

"That may be true but you saw how I destroyed the karts. Also after I do this then who's the good guy now?" Vanellope jumped down from the candy cane tree and followed Rancis into town. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, and he lit a fire cracker and threw it at Taffyta's door it made a loud exploding sound. Taffyta had looked out her door and Rancis threw another one at her making her run it, he did the same to everyone else. He also threw eggs at some of the Racers house and he did graffiti on the walls in GCS and in other games he even did vandalism to most of them. Rancis had to disable the cameras so they wouldn't know it was him. Vanellope never thought Rancis would go this far.

"Ok Rancis you proved your bad now I'm going back home before the cops come and get you." Vanellope said and walked to her castle.

"Van, I'm not afraid of some cops plus," Rancis said then pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it opened. "If they touch me they're gonna wish they never thought about coming after me at all."

"Wow you have changed a lot. I think I like it way better than the old Rancis."

"See you tomorrow on the track, also imma lose so then I can do some more crime in the other games."

"You must really wanna be in jail don't you?" Vanellope said she was just about to tell Rancis goodnight. But Rancis stopped her by backing up to her when her back hit the door Rancis put an arm over Vanellope.

"You can lock me in your jail."

"Is that a threat or do you really want me to lock you in jail?"

Rancis grabbed Vanellope's arms and pinned them around her back, he picked Vanellope up with his other arm.

"I think it would be more of the other way around." Rancis dropped Vanellope and he walked off, she walked to her room and squealed into her pillow.

Star: ok tell me what you think.

Rancis: I liked the bad boy idea, and I thought I should use it.

Vanellope: Yes and I like it *Kisses Rancis*

Star: Stop the PDA.

Rancis: *pulls Vanellope away* Jelly because you don't have anyone to kiss on all day?

Vanellope: Rancis just ignore her.

Star: Sorry stop the PDP.

Rancis & Vanellope: PDP?

Star: Public display of puking. Well not with you two because you two are a cute couple, I'm such a VanillaButter fan.


	3. Chapter 3

Star: So last chapter Rancis was being a bad ass, I don't even go that far. Who thinks Rancis is going to GCS jail? Also follow my good friends on instagram the_real_vanellope Plz pretty plz.

Taffyta: I do I think he will.

Vanellope: Well then they're gonna have to take me with him or ill lock him in my fungeon and teach him a lesson.

Taffyta: You have really turned into a slut over the years.

Vanellope: Prove it to me.

Taffyta: You kissed Gloyd and Swizzle you made them kiss you well you forced them to.

Star: Wish I was that pretty to do so.

Taffyta: Aw you are. But just start the story already, also this is the chapter with the big part with Vanellope Star was talking about.

Taffyta, Sticky, Citrusella, Torvald, and Nougetsia were all at the race track. They were all talking about how there karts were destroyed.

"Do you think it was my Swizzy?" Sticky asked worried.

"You and Swizzle aren't even a thing yet you mostly stalk him." Taffyta said.

"We are in my mind and we're married."

"Yeah in your little messed up mind."

"I was told that the cameras were disabled and that the person had to be really smart and secretive." Citrusella said.

"I think I know who did it and he's been this way for some time but I didn't think he would go this far." Torvald said, she was one of the racers that wasn't afraid to set people straight.

"You don't think he did do it do you?" Sticky asked.

"It's not Swizzle, but Rancis had to of done it and he lost the random roster race on purpose. I can bet you he was going to do some more stuff to the whole arcade."

"Well then let's go talk to him." Citrusella suggested.

"Or we could just tie him down and throw him in a chocolate pond." Nougetsia suggested.

"You really are Adorobeezle's recolor you act just like her."

Vanellope was by herself in her castle all alone Sour bill was at the random roster race, the two doughnut cops were busy and Rancis was trying to end up in game central jail. But Vanellope was so upset how Ralph never had time for her, she walked down to her kitchen grabbed a knife and ran to her room. 'Do I really want to do this? Am I really that upset? I'm the president I shouldn't do this I'm supposed to be a leader' Vanellope thought. But she couldn't control herself right before cutting her wrist and arms up. Vanellope threw the knife making it stab into the wall she had pulled her sleeve down and cried into her pillow that was only for a minute before she got up to answer the knock at her door. She had wiped her eyes and she wiped off the dried tears. She had pulled the knife she cut herself out of the wall and threw it in her safe and then she answered the door. She was taken by surprised, it was Rancis.

"Oh um hi I thought you were trying to get in jail. Also don't you think your taking this a little far?" Vanellope asked putting her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Yeah I did already, but now I want to-" Rancis stopped, picked up Vanellope, and sat her on her bed she let out a little squeal when he did that. "Be with my girlfriend before I go to jail." Rancis finished then sat down next to Vanellope. Vanellope stuck her hands in her hoodie pockets so Rancis couldn't see the blood stains on her sleeves.

"So what did you do today to get yourself in jail?" Vanellope asked then laid down, Rancis joined her lying down.

"Well first I messed with game surge dude I forget his name. But anyways the second thing I did was go into hero's duty and set up 8 bombs to go off in about 14 more minutes. Then I planted a paint bomb to go off in 20 minutes in tappers."

"Uh Rancis the arcade closes in 13 minutes."

"Oh I know Vanellope."

Vanellope had hugged Rancis around his chest, and then she kissed him on his cheek.

"Rancis guess what I did today."

"Uh well I really don't know you are mostly in the castle."

"Oh I rigged the camera's I put black paint on them to make it look like there recording."

"Hey bro I know what we should so do and it's a great idea you will love it so much." Swizzle said and jumped on the couch with Gloyd.

"What you sick son of a bitch?" Gloyd asked crossing his arms and lying down.

"We're going on a pantie raid, first house we're going to is Crumbs, then sticky. Also Taffyta and Vanellope are off limits because I like my head turned the right way. But I have it all mapped out and we will get one pair of panties from each girl."

"Dude that is sick and so perverted….. I love it lets go tomorrow night."

"Alright tomorrow night at 3 am we are going on a panty raid."

Swizzle and Gloyd high fived each other and looked at their plan to go pantie raiding.

Yes short I know but imma try to update more often. But so what do we have the recolors think- know Rancis did all the crime which he did. Vanellope is emo and Swizzle and Gloyd are going on a pantie raid.


	4. Chapter 4

Star: So my two bros are here, even though smoke smells like fish.

Smoke: I do not

Eagle: *Walks away*

Smoke: What I don't stink she is so mean to me.

Star: *Smacks Smoke across the face* Stop your B in.

Vanellope was pasting her room back a forth, she couldn't believe she had actually cut herself. Vanellope had just flopped on the floor out of stress. She had invited her friends over for a sleep over, and all day long she was caught up in cutting herself that's all she did. She even dropped out of the random roster race to do it. But what if tonight she couldn't help it and just cuts herself. She thought about it and she would just go get something every time she wanted to cut. Around 8 all of the sugar rush girl racers that Vanellope mostly saw other than on the track. They were Jubileena, Snowanna, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, and Adorobeezle. Vanellope was the smallest so if she was gone nobody really noticed, she was also in her on her bed while the rest of them talked she didn't want to do anything but leave and cut.

"Van? How come you're just sitting by yourself?" Taffyta asked then sat down next to Vanellope.

"No reason. But um will you guys give me a minuet I just need to go on a long walk." Vanellope said then got up walking out the door.

"I think there's something up with Van." Crumbelina said.

"I'll go check on her if you guys think someone should." Jubileena suggested.

"No, I think Candle should go. Candle knows Vanellope a little more than the rest of us." Taffyta explained.

"Ok I'll go get Van and ask her what's wrong." Candlehead said the got back up to look for Vanellope.

Gloyd and Swizzle were on the floor mapping out there plan until Rancis walked up to them.

"What are you two ass holes doing?" Rancis asked crossing his arms.

"Going on a pantie raid, you want in fudge head?" Swizzle asked then got grabbed by the collar and pulled up to Rancis.

"Don't ever call me fudge head again," Rancis said getting a nod from swizzle and he threw him back on the floor. "Sure whatever I'm bored so yeah let's go and when you two get caught I'm not helping you two out."

"You're coming too." Gloyd said.

"Yeah I know I am but when I snatch panties I hide them in good places."

"Um so you must be a pantie snatcher expert." Swizzle said.

"No this is my first one but I'm great at stealing stuff."

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle went to every house for their pantie raid, not like it was something big who wouldn't expect them to snatch panties. The first house they went to was Crumbelina's house; Swizzle was messing around in her closet. The other houses weren't that interesting, but Jubileena's was something.

"Does this girl not wear underwear?" Gloyd asked.

"Well panties are expensive so yeah." Rancis's said.

"Oh yeah Jubi told me how she doesn't wear panties at all." Swizzle said received a look from Gloyd and Rancis.

"You know what we should do with their panties?" Gloyd asked.

"Can we get out of here before we all get caught?" Rancis asked.

Swizzle grabbed the bag of panties digging in them while they were walking to Gloyd's house. Swizzle sat down on the couch followed by Rancis and Gloyd. Swizzle had poured out his bag of panties on the table and dug threw them. Rancis and Gloyd were getting ready to play some random shooting game, until they turned around seeing Swizzle sniffing panties.

"I know this mugger is not sniffing panties." Rancis whispered over to Gloyd.

"Rancis's look at how hard he's sniffing them." Gloyd whispered snickering.

"Oh hell to the no, Swizzle you sniff them panties any harder there gonna be stuck up your nose." Rancis and Gloyd laughed at his comment giving each other a fist pump. Swizzle stopped in the middle of his pantie sniffing session.

"You two are some haters, you don't wanna sniff any of these oh I so get it." Swizzle shot back trying so hard to defend himself. Rancis and Gloyd just went back to setting up the game.

Vanellope was in her favorite candy cane tree the one where she met Ralph for the very first time. Pealing all the skin off her wrist with a vegetable peeler, most people would say that's really desperate but she couldn't fit the knife in her pajama pocket with the other girls seeing. Cutting herself really was now her hobby like thing, she loved to do it all the time. Vanellope's whole entire wrist was bloody and cut up.

"Van is that you in the tree?" Candlehead asked getting ready to climb up the tree. Vanellope had stuck the vegetable peeler back in her pocket she had pulled the sleeve back down over her wrist and looked at Candlehead.

"Yes Candle do you need something?" Vanellope asked.

"How come you're out here by yourself?"

"I just wanted to look out at the stars and just ya know."

Vanellope had moved her hair out of her face and laid back on the stump of the tree. Vanellope was so caught up in trying to hide her wrist she forgot on how blood runs down. Candlehead had saw how the blood was running down Vanellope's arm and she grabbed her right where she had cut herself on her wrist.

"Van why is your arm bleeding like this all over and I want the truth not a fake story." Candlehead demanded.

"Candle let go of my hand. Ouch that hurts so badly." Vanellope pleaded.

Star: Cliffhanger

Smokes: Aw come one Star you're a Star you gotta keep it up.

Sayhey: Yeah come on write the next chapter already.

Eagle: Who's this D bag?

Sayhey: Who da hell you think you calling a D bag?

Smokes: The only D bag in this room is him so I don't know.

Star: Yes finally I get to see a bitch fight with guys that is so awesome.

Smokes, Sayhey, Eagle: *What the fuck faces*

Star: Wow awkward moment. But anyways the ones who love this story you will love me to death why? Because I'm going to update later on today like it's like 12 am here so when I get up at like 12 in the afternoon I go to bed at like 3 so next chapter should be up sometime later on stock my page if ya have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Yes so I get to make a new chapter…XD I am so gross XD Swizzle is sniffing panties *Starts laughing*

Smokes: You are I can't stop laughing either.

Star: I can. Hey we all start with S's we should be the S 4

Eagle: Yes but I like Eagle for a nickname.

Sayhey: Are you three gonna yap or are we gonna get this started?

Star: Damnit mother fucker I said shut the hell up.

Eagle, Smokes, and Sayhey: *Leaning on each other* Damn.

* * *

Vanellope was on her knees trying to get her wrist back from Candlehead but she had a tight grip on her. Vanellope started to get nervous, what if Candlehead told everyone and she lost her spot as leader? What if she told Rancis? Vanellope had so many questions going on threw her mind.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz you are not emo stop cutting yourself." Candlehead said and threw Vanellope's wrist down, Vanellope started to cry into her hands. She had to come up with a really good lie.

"I didn't do it." Vanellope lied like that was a great one.

"Then who did Van?"

"Well um like well…."

"Just tell me please Vanellope."

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's because you're a good friend of mine and I just really care about you."

Vanellope didn't have a really good choice but tell Candlehead. But who would tell that to someone like Candlehead? Vanellope had pulled the vegetable peeler out of her pocket and showed it to Candlehead. Candlehead had taken the vegetable peeler and threw it into the taffy swamp. Vanellope had started to cry laying down back onto the candy cane tree.

"Van can you just tell me why you did it at least?" Candlehead asked in a softer voice she felt really bad for her president.

"What is the big deal Candlehead?" Vanellope asked threw her tears of stress.

"The big deal? Van your hurting yourself doesn't that hurt a lot?"

"No ive been doing it for a few days just don't tell anyone Candle please I'm begging you I'll do anything for you."

"Anything that I want or need?"

"Anything two weeks free into the random roster race on the roster without having to race at all?"

"Well one I want you to stop cutting. Two I want to have unlimited accesses to the cake store."

"I can get you the cake pass, but it's so hard I've tried and tried so hard I just can't do it." Vanellope started to cry at that.

"Vanellope I will help you, but I thought you and Rancis were dating. What if he found out you are cutting yourself what will he think? How do you think he will react or feel about this?"

Vanellope had started to cry even more her whole face was red and she had strands of her hair in her face they were sticking by the tears from her eyes.

"Van please stop crying I don't like seeing our president like this at all. I will keep this our little secret." Candlehead had pulled Vanellope into her arms hugging her.

"Does everyone wonder where I am?" Vanellope asked sniffling.

"Yes, but here my house is right up the street ill fix up your wrist."

Vanellope and Candlehead had ran to her house, Vanellope had sat on a chair. Candlehead had got a wet rag, some antibiotics, and two gauzes. Candlehead had helped Vanellope clean her cuts up, put some antibiotics on it, and lastly put the gauze on it. Vanellope had left her hoodie at Candlehead's house and she already had sleeves on her pajamas but she didn't get blood on them. Candlehead and Vanellope raced back to the castle, when they got there the other girl racers were playing truth or dare.

"Hey guys look who I found?" Candlehead shouted.

"Van, where were you at?" Taffyta asked as she hugged her best friend super tight.

"Just on a nightly walk looking up at the stars ya know." Vanellope answered.

"Well join our truth or dare party you two." Jubileena said pulling both of them over.

"Vanellope, have you ever skinny dipped with anyone guy girl both?" Adorobeezle asked snickering.

"Uh no, what makes you ask?" Vanellope answered in a confused tone.

"Truth or dare Vanellope?"

"Um dare I guess?"

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in your pool with Taffyta."

"Say what?" Snowanna and Crumbelina both joked around.

"Let's just get this over with Taffyta." Vanellope said as she went to the pool dragging Taffyta behind her. Taffyta just rolled her eyes but she didn't want to seem like the weak one. Vanellope and Taffyta had stripped themselves; they walked sideways out to the pool. The other girls were laughing at the two of them.

"Ok so you jump in first or do I jump in first?" Taffyta asked.

"Well we could just jump in at the same time." Vanellope suggested.

"Yeah that sounds fine."

Taffyta and Vanellope grabbed each other's hand they really didn't wanna do this but they were this far why not finish what you started? Taffyta and Vanellope were just getting ready to jump in but they got pushed in by Snowanna and Minty. Vanellope and Taffyta came up laughing after that there was no way they could have been mad.

"Ok in the not lesbo way that was fun." Vanellope laughed.

"Yes it was very fun." Taffyta giggled with her best friend.

"Yes I have finally seen boob!" Gloyd shouted with Swizzle and Rancis behind him. Vanellope and Taffyta scrambled over each other to get there clothes back on, the boys were laughing at them.

"It was a dare." Crumbelina said as she was laughing really hard. Vanellope and Taffyta had got their clothes back on and walked over to the guys.

"Ok we would never do that for the hell of it and you two know that." Taffyta said as her and Vanellope jumped up on to where they were.

"Name one thing you would do for the hell of." Gloyd demanded.

"Aw what the hell Gloyd." Taffyta said right before kissing Gloyd and rubbing on him.

"Wait did Taffyta just kiss me on the lips and all?" Gloyd asked.

"Uh yeah did I shock you some?" Taffyta asked before she kissed him again, Jubileena had stomped off she had a little crush on Gloyd but she thought whatever she knows Swizzle has a crush on her. While Gloyd and Taffyta were making out, everyone else just left the two of them to their thing. When Vanellope went back in she locked the door and turned on the sprinklers. But Gloyd and Taffyta didn't care they were still kissing in the rain.

"If this fool don't come on imma go over there and smack the thirstiness out of him so hard he won't be able to think right." Swizzle said, making Rancis laugh giving him a fist bump.

* * *

Star: Ok this is not and I restate not going anywhere with a vanilla taffy it was a dare and they're really good friends so yeah.

Eagle: Who cares read the damn story and shut the hell up.

Smokes: Eagle keep calm and shut the hell up.

Sayhey: Does anyone else want some tacos?

Star: Me!


	6. Chapter 6

Star: so smokes I'm sorry for stealing your chatchprashe.

Smokes: well it's the first time you've ever stole It but its ok.

Eagle: kick thire ass kick thire ass!

Star/Smokes: shut up u idiot!

Eagle: *moaps*

Vanellope was the last one to wake up after the slumber party. It got lame after Taffyta decided to spend the whole night making out with Gloyd.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Candlehead sang as she woke up Vanellope.

"We ate breakfast without you because we thought you were having a great sleep. So yeah." Jubileena said then sat down next to Vanellope.

"Get the hell out my house ive spend all day long with you guys." Vanellope explained.

"Alright girl dang calm down, hey where's Taffyta?" Snowanna asked.

"She said she had some business to do." Crumbilena snickered.

"Yeah some business with Gloyd, whore." Jubileena snicked even more.

"Get out of my house!" Vanellope cried she wanted to go back to sleep then do her other thing. After Vanellope made sure everyone was gone she had ripped the gauses off and got into her lock box where she kept her knifes at. "You really need to stop Van." Vanellope said and went back to cutting her wrist up.

In the meantime Rancis and Gloyd were just people watching. When Gloyd went to get snow cones for both of them. When Gloyd handed Rancis's his snow cone he thought it tasted funny.

"What flavor is this?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know lemon?" Gloyd asked with a smirk on his face he knew what flavor that was.

"No taste like mustard."

"I don't think so mustard is yellow but then so are squash."

"I don't think so but," Rancis said then drank some of the juice in cup right before throwing it away. "I really don't know what flavor that is."

"Do you really want to know what flavor that is?"

"Yes I really do."

"It was my own piss I peed in it." Gloyd said right before laughing so hard. Rancis had grabbed Gloyd by his collar and dragged him into a corner. Rancis had punched Gloyd in the face giving him a black, Rancis had picked Gloyd up by the collar again with one hand and had his pocket knife in his other hand across Gloyd's neck.

"Whoa Rancis calm down I'm sorry it was just a prank please don't kill me." Gloyd pleaded closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm not going to kill you I just wanted to scare you, now get your ass up your making a scene." Rancis laughed.

"You British son of a bitch."

"Thank you so much."

"Anyways what do you want to do now?"

"I wanna go make out with Taffyta."

"Wear protection pumpkin ass."

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa, what does that mean?"

"Well you and Taffyta are always making out like you two decided to go out last night, so yeah better watch it Orangeboar."

"Shut up your such a pussy." Gloyd said leaving Rancis behind, even though Gloyd didn't see it Rancis had a smirk on his face.

"Tell me when you get none of that."

"Shut up you asshole!"

"Why are we always cussing at each other?"

"I will never know why we do that."

Gloyd just left off to find Taffyta but that was until he was approached by Sticky and Cuirtsella.

"We know your the one who's been doing all that stuff." Sticky said.

"Ok and if I was? Are you two gonna snitch on me or something?" Rancis asked snickering.

"Maybe we just will, and wait until Vanellope finds out it was you she's so going to dump you."

"Yeah if Vanellope didn't already know I was the one doing all of it."

"What, how come she hasn't said anything or put you in the fungeon?" Cuirtsella asked.

"Personally I have no clue, but yeah she knows and she hasn't done anything to me. Come to think of it Van always wants to be by herself."

"Wow imma go check on her." Sticky said then ran to sugar rush.

Star: ok so I'm thinking about doing shorter chapters and updating every 2-3 days so twice a week.

Eagle: you meany.

Star: so i am star out


	7. Chapter 7

Star: Just so some people no names in particular will stop telling me to update more imma do this chapter.

Kaylee: Yeah so now some people can shut up.

Star: Yes little Kaylee now shut your little British glitching self before I kick you out. So if you didn't get who Kaylee is off of that statement then you're just slow, she will be in another story. But she won't be 3 like she is now.

Vanellope had went on a walk only to get bumped into by Sticky, when she fell on the ground she had got some cinnamon dust in her cuts. When Sticky got up she hugged her president really tight.

"Wow Vanellope I haven't seen you in a while." Sticky said.

"You saw me yesterday; at the track I hit you off the edge." Vanellope said.

"Right so let's go somewhere and somewhere fun."

"Sticky I really have some stuff to do; I don't really wanna go anywhere."

"You have been in your castle all day long I will drag you by your wrist into GCS."

"Please don't Sticky I really want to be left alone."

"Van what's wrong with ya? Your acting strange, you love going to other games and stuff."

"I know but I prefer being alone now. I don't like all the attention I like being alone most of the time now."

"Vanellope are you ok? You look like you've been crying lately, your eyes are red and they look puff. You wanna spend the night at my house?"

"Uh, no I think I'll be fine Sticky."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm positive about that." Vanellope said getting ready to turn around to her castle, right before getting called by her boyfriend.

"Van, are you ok nobody's really heard much from you. You always are alone." Rancis said then hugged his girlfriend; Vanellope had started to cry in his chest.

"Van, you're crying again." Sticky said Vanellope had just jumped up into Rancis's arms.

"I'm going to take her back home she probably just wants to rest a little."

Rancis had carried Vanellope to the castle she half way cried herself to sleep, pretty much. After Rancis had put her in the bed she told him to stay there.

"I don't want you to leave Rancis," Vanellope said and hugged Rancis tightly.

"I know you don't Van, it's just I'm a little worried about you." Rancis admitted.

"Why would you be?"

"I care about you, also Gloyd made me eat some of his pee I think I need to go to the doctor."

"Gross, but that's why you should never let a prankster get you something to eat or drink."

Rancis had taken off his shoes and jacket so he could lie down next to Vanellope and hug her tightly. Rancis had grabbed her wrist making Vanellope flinch in pain; Rancis had just rose one of his eye brows then just decided to put his arms around Vanellope.

"Why did you flinch, did I hurt you?"

"A little butterfingers but nothing to be worried about for right now at least I don't think"

"Vanellope are you keeping something from me? As long as you're not cheating on me with that pumpkin freak then I'm ok, nothing can make me not love you."

"Yes it will" Vanellope cried into Rancis.

"Vanellope please whatever it is I will be alright with it and it won't change are relationship."

"Well um, you gonna be scared of me and not want to be around me."

"Van, if you're killing one yes that is creepy but two wow why is all I could ask."

"It's not that I-I-I cut myself."

"Um Van, well I didn't think of it like this."

"I know just dump me and leave I have all my knifes in my room anyways."

"Van I'm not going to dump you I want to help you, I had a friend from another game do that I helped him a lot. But one thing that's going to help you is first let me have all of your knifes."

"A-a-all of them Rancis?"

"All of them Van."

Vanellope had let out a sigh, but decided to give all her knifes to Rancis. Rancis had watched her get all of her knifes out he was amazed by how many she had. Rancis had hailed up a trash bag and made Vanellope drop them in there. Rancis had taken Vanellope with him to throw them away in a dumpster.

"Ok now what else Rancis?" Vanellope asked rubbing the side of her arm.

"Well first you should probably take a shower and get all the blood off of your arms, also new rule you have 6 minuet showers from now on."

"How come I mean 6 minutes is enough but yeah."

"It helps me make sure your safe, so then I know you aren't hurt or anything at all."

"I understand." Vanellope said then walked back to the castle with Rancis behind her. Rancis had waited outside of her bathroom inside of her room, Vanellope had done what he said so then he thought she was fine. When Vanellope had came out with her hair was out of its pony tail and she looked upset. Rancis had got a towel to dry off Vanellope's hair a little and pull it out of her face.

"Ok so you don't have to tell me today but why did you cut yourself?" Rancis asked his only response was a shake from Vanellope.

"Hey I'll make a deal with you, if you stop cutting then ill change back to the normal Fluggerbutter deal?" Vanellope only nodded her head.

"Are you gonna stop doing crime?" Vanellope asked in a small cracking voice.

"I didn't say that, but I did say the change."

"Are you gonna stay here with me tonight?"

"Just to make sure you don't harm yourself I am, but when you're ready to tell me why then we can get this done with faster. But let's go watch a movie downstairs."

Vanellope had walked down to her basement with Rancis so they could watch a movie.

Star: Happy good now Star out because I'm hella tired.


	8. Chapter 8

Star: alright now just because I love to type I will write up this next chapter for fun. Nah I love you guys I'm writing it because I care. But I must really care if I'm going to continue on an old story maybe with the name never game up. Tell ya friends you know you love me nah I'm just kidding I'm not the best wreck-it Ralph fan fiction er…

Vanellope woke up in the middle of the night around 12 o clock to be exact she had poked Rancis in the face to see if he was awake of course he wasn't away. It was perfect for Vanellope so she sneaked out of bed and walked over but she got frighten by Rancis.

"Van lay down; you wanna get away with something, and then don't poke me in the face alright?" Rancis asked, and Vanellope just laid back down in bed

"Four, three, two one?" Vanellope asked.

"No."

"Three fourths of one?"

"Nope, Van I'm trying to help you but it's a little hard if you aren't helping yourself."

"I'm sorry Rancis its not easy ive been doing this for some time now, at least two weeks."

"I understand now go to sleep."

"But what about if I want some-"

"No, lay down van now."

"Fine Rancis ill lay down but what if-"

"Lay down Van."

"But what about-"

"Lay down."

"Fine ill lay down already."

"Good girl."

The next morning Rancis had left already before Vanellope had woke up. Candlehead had told Rancis how she already knew about Vanellope's problem. Rancis hadn't thought about Vanellope at that time and Vanellope who was still addicted to cutting herself. Had picked up a hidden knife under her mattress where Rancis hadn't looked yet. It was a pocket knife with a switch blade.

"Sorry Butterfingers it's a habit that's so hard to break, please forgive me even though I know you can't hear me right now." Vanellope said and went to do her thing. But with Candlehead and Rancis was another thing.

"So you knew about Vanellope's issue? But you didn't tell me, or anyone?" Rancis asked a little angry at Candlehead.

"Rancis I'm sorry I tried to help Van out some but I don't think she could help herself. Wait where did you leave Vanellope at? " Candlehead explained herself but then got a little scared. At the time both of them looked at each other they scrambled to the door. But with Sticky and Jubileena who both wanted to date Swizzle were having a bitch fight.

"He's mine, you know I like him!" Sticky shouted as she pulled Jubileena's hair.

"Well he has a crush on me you stupid bitch," Jubileena said as she front flipped Sticky over the table. "Plus there is a difference in being nice and having a crush on someone."

"I'm the stupid bitch, that's coming from someone who wears a cherry on their head."

"Yeah real mature, plus I thought we were friends."

"Not until you get your whore hands off of my Swizzle."

"Whore hands, yeah that's coming from a whore."

"I thought you liked Gloyd anyways."

"Not any more he likes Taffyta and Swizzle is just hot."

"I will hurt you so hard you will want to be dead."

"Bring it on bitch I have all day long!"

Sticky had jumped onto Jubileena and punched her in the face giving her a nose bleed. Jubi wasn't going to sit there and let a recolor beat her up. Jubi had grabbed a lamp and threw it at Sticky then the rest was punching, puppy slaps, and rolling on the floor.

Candlehead and Rancis had made it to the castle and Candlehead had tapped the doorbell really fast trying to make sure sour bill heard it. The longer they waited the more irritated Rancis got, but Vanellope had answered the door. Rancis had hugged Vanellope and picked her up and Candlehead had hugged her too.

"Um was I missed a lot by you two?" Vanellope asked looking a little confused.

"Yes we were worried about you Van now show us your wrist." Candlehead demanded.

"For what reason should I show you my wrist?"

"Van please just show us them please I promise if you were cutting it was mostly my fault I shouldn't have left you alone." Rancis explained then hugged Vanellope. Vanellope had just handed her wrist over to Rancis. Rancis had just sighed when he saw the blood stains in Vanellope's mint green hoodie.

"I'm sorry Rancis, I'm trying but it's a habit."

"I know Vanellope but how come you're cutting yourself?"

"Well first it started off with because of how I was upset that Ralph couldn't be around me anymore. Then Taffyta and I had a fight-

"Wait what did you and Taffyta have a fight about?"

"It was how I pushed Sticky off of the track but I didn't mean to."

"I think you might need someone a little bigger than us to help you out."

"Like who did you have in mind?"

"I didn't have anyone in mind, but I have to go. Candle stay with Vanellope for me."

"Ok I will and she will have no more cuts on her wrist when you get back." Candlehead said, after that statement Rancis had left but on the way out the door he whispered to Candlehead. "No matter how much she cries don't give them back also take the pocket knife away."

"Um Rancis where's Van at?" Candlehead asked.

"Oh no she probably is hiding and cutting up her wrist. I am the worst boyfriend ever to her."

"Rancis Van doesn't know what she's doing to herself. I'm sure we will have the old Van back in a few days we just have to tell her."

Star: wow I think I have insomnia its 5:03 am and I'm not tired I'm wide awake.


	9. Chapter 9

Star: Ok so new thing shorter chapters but daily updates. I wanna be able to update during the school year and I want you guys to get used to the short chapter updates. Also I know Candlehead is slow but I thought why not make her one of the charters who has a big part in this…..

Candlehead and Rancis had walked to the castle to go get Vanellope for the racers meeting. Rancis had seen how Candlehead's candle was small in flame.

"You ok, Candle you don't look like yourself much today." Rancis explained.

"It's just Vanellope, she isn't herself. I thought she was a president, turns out not much of one." Candlehead said then ran off.

"Candle what are you doing?" Rancis said then ran up to Candlehead

"Don't worry about it; Rancis your girlfriend is scaring me. I can't help her anymore."

"Yeah and some friend you are! If you really did want to help her you wouldn't have dropped out this soon."

"Rancis, I will ask the other sugar rush racers what they think if they knew there president was doing this." Candlehead said than ran off, leaving Rancis with nothing left to do but sigh and think.

"Hmm, Fluggerbutter you just gave yourself the best idea yet." Rancis said a loud to himself with an evil smirk, then walked to his house.

Vanellope was sitting in her room with blood on her hoodie sleeves and she was crying. Rancis had walked in the room with his "badass" outfit on and his pocket knife.

"Why are you crying?" Rancis asked then leaned on the side of the dresser.

"It's nothing let's just-"Vanellope had looked up at Rancis. "Why are you wearing that again?"

"You'll see in a few minutes why I'm wearing it again."

"I really hope it's for something good."

"It will be Vanellope trust me. Now do you want a piggy back ride to the racers meeting?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I have a bad feeling. I mean you're going back to being a criminal and what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything now let's go in your meeting room so we can get this over." Rancis had picked up Vanellope and carried her to the meeting room; Vanellope was the first one to walk in only to get hit in the face by Gloyd's candy corn guy.

"Some leader you are Van!" Gloyd shouted throwing another candy corn guy at her.

"I know what he's doing makes him sound crazy, but he is right Nell." Crumbelina said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Vanellope asked so confused.

"Oh we know about your little issue Van." Taffyta had explained.

Vanellope had collapsed to the floor crying into her hands; it was obvious what she was doing. Vanellope had got up and was getting ready to say something to Rancis and the rest of the racers but she couldn't. All she could do at the time was wipe her eyes and sniffle, Rancis had hugged Vanellope and gave the rest of them death stares that made most of them gulp.

Vanellope had threw Rancis's hands off of her and she stood up with anger and tears in her face.

"How could you tell them that?" Vanellope asked Rancis.

"I didn't it was Candlehead, I really want to help you Van," Rancis said then picked up Vanellope and sat her down on the floor on a wall. "Vanellope I love you so much I didn't tell any of them and I didn't want any one of them to know," Rancis had stood up and pointed his pocket knife at all of them. "Don't think I won't use this knife on you, you have something to say then you say it to my knife and I." All of the racers had just nodded there heads in fear of Rancis.

"But what if I say she's a bad leader and we should give that spot to someone else?" Gloyd said, all of them gasped. Rancis had walked over to Gloyd and put his head on the table holding it down with his foot., making Vanellope smile and giggle.

"I can push my foot down and you can say that all you want it will never be true." Rancis had threw Gloyd down by the head again, causing him to fall unconisious. "Anyone else wanna meet my foot and the floor can speak right now or forever shut up and keep your teeth." Vanellope was giggling in the background at Rancis.

"Wow ok Rancis calm down before I kill you." Taffyta said.

"Says a strawberry taffy loving bitch, now can we move this along?" Rancis asked then helped up Vanellope.

"Ok so this week was the best week of racing ever. We should get rougher out on the track. Any-" Vanellope tried to say but got hit by another one of Gloyd's candycorn people. Rancis had stood up and gave Gloyd a death glare and smacked him across the face.

"You were saying Vanellope?" Rancis asked with an evil smirk making Gloyd run behind Taffyta and hug her.

"What if he tries to kill me with that pocket knife I swear he's gonna kill me." Gloyd whispered to Taffyta.

"Stop messing with his girlfriend then." Taffyta replied back to him just rolling his eyes.

"Ok so does anyone have any ideas of how we could make our karts better?"

"We should go around and just have pranks on everyone." Gloyd said and got an eye roll or a head shake.

Star: I'm thinking about doing daily updates. But the chapters are gonna have to be shorter, **IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA PLZ REVIEW NOW. I'M BEGGING YOU PLZ DO IT PM ME IF YOU NEED TO.**


	10. Chapter 10

Star: I now hate school so much it's not even funny.

Kaylee: yeah I bet also I'm in the other story now *giggles*.

Star: don't make me punch a baby.

Kaylee: I'm not a baby.

Star: also poll at the end so wait for it!

Vanellope was laying in the tallest candy cane tree after everyone finding about her cutting herself she didn't want anyone around her. Rancis was looking for Vanellope all over he looked up hearing crying. It was Vanellope in the candy cane tree.

"Nellie?" Rancis asked.

"What?" Vanellope asked trying to wipe her tears off. Rancis had jumped to the first branch pulling himself up and jumping to the next one up until he reached the branch with Vanellope.

"Listen to me ,Vanellope imma take you to go see, Ralph ok? But your gonna have to tell him what's wrong I already told him what's been happening," Rancis said and pushed Vanellope's hair out of her eyes. She just looked down at the branch she was sitting on pulling off gum drops. "I go back to normal Rancis Fluggerbutter the sexy peanutbutter guy everyone loves."

"Ok fine, but don't leave me alone."

Rancis had jumped down off the branches with Vanellope following him on the way down. At the bottom Rancis gave Vanellope a hug he could tell she wasn't alright 'cause she never hugged him back.

He offered Vanellope a piggy back ride which she never turned down, except this time she did. When they got to GCS it was quiet the quiet time any criminal such as Rancis would hate. If the cameras didn't have locks on them now then he would of destroyed and did graffiti on everything. Rancis had held Vanellope's hand all the way to fix it Felix jr there they saw Ralph laying on his back in front of the pent house. Rancis had kicked Ralph in the head making him look up.

"Oh hey ,Vanellope, peanut head." Ralph said making Rancis just simply roll his eyes.

"So yeah maybe you and Vanellope should just talk now." Rancis said then ran away. Vanellope sat down on her knees next to Ralph staring at her thighs and he sat up. It was a moment of silence, but he was the first one to break it with a question.

"So what's this thing about cutting yourself I've been hearing?" Ralph asked and twiddled his giant thumbs, and looking at the blood stains on Vanellope's hoodie. Vanellope had started to cry and Ralph hugged her.

"I miss you so much and the races have been getting harder without you Felix and Calhoun being there." Vanellope explained putting her tiny arms in front of his chest.

"Vanellope it's not ok to harm yourself though. But I think I can ask them if I could bring you sometime to the bad anon meetings. Then other times we could show up at your races. But there is someone I do want you to talk to,"

Ralph had lead Vanellope into the pent house and there in room A2 sat a middle-young aged women.

"Vanellope this is ,Mary she is a psychologist. She can help you out a lot." Ralph explained.

"Hi Vanellope Ralph and a few of your racer friends have told me about what's going on lately. Ralph you can leave now," Mary said with a convincing smile. Ralph had left the room making sure he shut the door 'cause some people say never mess with Mary and her privacy.

"So Vanellope can you tell me about your self and how's the last week been?"

"Well," Vanellope started and laid down on the couch.

Outside the room was Ralph he was pasting the floor back and fourth looking at his bare feet. He had saw a little repair guy along with a blonde Sargent girl.

"Hello neighbor what brings you here?" Felix asked.

"It's ,Vanellope." Ralph said.

"Miss her ,wreck-it?" Calhoun asked.

"Yes but she's been doing some stuff lately."

"Is she selling herself off like a two dollar whore? Or is she selling drugs?"

"No and no it's something else"

"Okay cool 'cause if she is then I could really talk some sense into her."

"Well what is it brother?" Felix asked and jumped up on a table so he could see eye to eye with Ralph.

"Vanellope is cutting we wrist, her racing friends told me and at first I didn't believe it but then she admitted it so yeah I took her to Mary and here we are." Ralph said and took a deep breath.

Back in Mary's office she was trying to understand what Vanellope was talking about she thinks she has it all right.

"So your boyfriend is a criminal but he said he would change if you stop harming yourself, your races have been getting harder, and Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun don't see you any more?" Mary asked making Vanellope nod.

"So anything you think I should change or do?" Vanellope asked with a fake smile.

"Well first thing would be stop harming yourself second thing would be maybe I could talk to Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph?"

"Um I guess so. But do I gotta be her for it?"

"Yes you do Vanellope it would help out a lot."

Mary had opened the door and she booted Felix out of the way of the door. In her offense he shouldn't be standing in front of doors that open out anyways.

"Hey can you three come in here for me?" Mary asked they all followed her in the room.

"Ok so ,Mary find out anything?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah a lot actually. But can you four all maybe just work together and maybe just do something you can all do like." Mary said rolling her arms.

"Shoot cy bugs?" Calhoun asked.

"I know Ralph and Felix don't like bugs."

"Roll in trash?" Ralph offered.

"I know Felix hates being that dirty."

"Fixing stuff?" Felix offered.

"Ralph likes to destroy stuff."

"Go to tappers and drink root beer till 1 am?" Vanellope asked and they had light up that was something they all did like to do well Felix went to bed at 11 that was late enough for him but still.

"Yes so get out off here go watch Vanellope race ,go watch Calhoun shoot bugs, go watch Ralph destroy something and have Felix fix it." Mary said and opened the door for them to leave.

From that day on Ralph had taken Vanellope to the bad anon meetings every other third day. Meaning they could watch Calhoun shoot watch Felix fix and watch Vanellope race. Rancis had went back to his normal self and everyone was fine with how things were now. Jubi and Sticky had stopped fighting over Swizzle 'cause he asked out Crumbelina instead.

Star: ok so short and sweet but anyways I'm thinking about this. Should I start a new story or keep going on never gave up? the choice is now yours fans make it count.


End file.
